Aisha Di's B'day
by Arzoo Arora
Summary: This is a special story for a very special girl . Happy B'day Aisha Di


**Hi guys !**

 **Yeh ek special story hai for a very special girl**

 **Main next month tak ab free nahi hoon isliye kuch likh nahi paungi till next month so main yeh aaj 21st nov hain yeh imagine karke likh rahi hoon**

 **Aaj 21st November hai aur yeh mere life ke sabse special din mein se ek hai**

 **Read the story to know more !**

* * *

Unknown person 1 : Pls yaar thodi si help kado meri warna mein phas jaunga

Unknown person 2 : Nahi jiju aapki shaadi hogayi hai ab main aapki help nahi karungi shaadi se pehle bohot help kar chuki hoon

Unknown person 1 : Arzoo last time hai iske baad kabhi help nahi mangunga kyunki hamari shaadi ke baad yeh uska first Bday hai aur main yeh uska sabse special Bday banana chahta hoon

Arzoo : Acha aap itna request kar rahe ho toh thik hai lekin mere 5 ice - cream mujhe milne chahiye aur yeh last time hai Kavin jiju

Kavin : 100% last time hai vaise bhi tumhe ice - cream dete dete meri pocket khali ho gayi hai

 **Arzoo starts to think**

 **After some time Kavin gets bored**

Kavin : Jaldi karo na Arzoo

Azoo : Jiju idea koi phool nahi hai jo main kahi se bhi lekar aa jau

Wait mil gaya idea

 **She tells it to Kavin**

Kavin : Wakai mein tumhara yeh idea superb hai

Arzoo : Jiju mera har idea superb hai mere hi idea se aapne di ko propose kiya tha yaad hai na

Kavin : Achi tarah se yaad hai uss din tumne 10 ice-cream khaye the woh bhi uss dukan ke sabse mehenge waale kaise bhul sakta hoon

Arzoo : kitne tasty ice - cream the woh

Arrey woh sab choodo aap sab logon ko plan ke baremein batau koi problem nai honi cahiye

Kavin : acha madam bata doonga aap ab jaakar soo jayiye bohot soch liya aaj

* * *

 **Kv Room**

Kavin : Aisha abhi mujhe ek call aaya tha abhi mujh ek mission ke liye jaana hai

Aisha : Kya aaj kisi aur din jao na

Kavin : Kyu kal kuch hai kya

Aisha : Nahi toh kuch nahi hai kal

Kavin : Toh phir mera packing karlo

Aisha : Thik hai **( sadly )**

Kavin Pov : sorry Aisha mujhe pata hai ki tum sad ho lekin kal tum yeh sab bhul jaogi

* * *

 **12 a.m**

 **Aisha and Arzoo sleep together as Kavin went for mission**

 **Aisha's phone beeps**

Arzoo : Kya di kon marr gaya ( in half sleep )

Aisha : Subah subah aisi batein nahi karte ek message aaya hai bas

Arzoo : Main padhti hoon

 _ **Dear Aisha ,**_

 _ **Is duniya ke sabse khoobsurat ladki ko sabse pehle wish karne ka haq mera hi**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you**_

 _ **Yours lovingly ,**_

 _ **Secret Admirer .**_

Arzoo : wooooow di secret admirer

Aisha : Chup kar agar yeh saamne aaye na toh main keh dungi ki mere pati CID ke hai aur agar unko pata chala toh use chodega nahi

Arzoo : Par aapko toh pata nah hai ki yeh kon hai

Aisha : Ab yeh sab chood aur so ja

Arzoo : Oh by the way di har saal aapko pehle main wish karti hoon par iss saal us secret admirer ne sab kharaab kar diya phir bhi main second hoon Happy Birthday di

Aisha : Your welcome ab jaldi soo ja

Aisha Pov : Main toh chahti thi ki Kv muje sabse pehle wish kare par yeh Secret Admirer agar woh mere haath aaye toh use choodungi nahi

* * *

 **21st Nov**

Arzoo : K bye di college ke liye late ho raha hai

Aisha : Bye arzoo

 **Arzoo opens the doo and finds a bouquet**

Arzoo : Woooow ! Di yeh dekho kitna beautiful bouquet hai dekho iske saath ek note bhi hai

Aisha : Padho toh sahi kya hai

 _ **Dear Aisha ,**_

 _ **Ek beautiful ladki ke liye beautiful flowers**_

 _ **I know tum main kaun hoon yeh janna chahti hoo**_

 _ **Mujhe milna hain toh Hotel Blue Moon mein aana**_

 _ **Mein intezaar karunga**_

 _ **Yours Lovingly ,**_

 _ **Secret Admirer .**_

Arzoo : Woooooow di how sweet

Aapko shaadi ke baad bhi secret admirer se bouquet mujhe toh abhi bhi college mein ek phool bhi nahi mile

Aisha : Chup kar pagli

Arzoo : Waise di aap jaogi yaa nahi

Aisha : nahi main kyu jaun

Arzoo POV : Agar di nahi gayi toh saara plan fail ho jayega . Oh god ab main kya karu

Ideaaa

* * *

 **In CID Beuro**

 **Aisha sees the lights are off**

Aisha : Yeh lights ko kya hua

 **She ons it**

Everyone : HAPPY BIRTHDAY AISHA !

Aisha : Aap sabko yaad tha Thanx a loooooooooot

Sachin : Aaj hum sabne tumhare liye HOTEl BLUE MOON mein party rakhi hai tum zaroor aana

Aisha : Ji mei zaroor aungi

 **Arzoo is very happy she is listening to this convo hiding in the store room**

Arzoo POV : Ab di zaroor aayegi Good work Arzoo

Acp : Aaj tumhara janmdin hai na toh aaj tumhe leave hai tum jao aur enjoy karo

Rajat : Ek minute Aisha tumhe aaj woh ek file submit karni thi woh dekar jaana

Aisha : ha sir woh maine pehle hi complete kar di thi stoere room mein rakhi hai lekar aati hoon

Arzoo POV : Mar gayi ab kya hoga

Purvi : Mujhe pata hai woh file kaha hai mein de doogi Rajat sir ko tum jao aur enjoy karo

 **Kaajal understands what she meant and she supports her and pushes her out of the beuro**

 **Arzoo comes out of the store room**

Arzoo : Rajat bhaiya aap ka dimaag kharaab ho gaya tha kya di ko pata chala toh woh mujhe maar hi daalti

Rajat : Sorry Arzoo mein toh woh bhool hi gaya tha

* * *

 **At home**

 **Aisha is sitting gloomily**

Arzoo : kya hua di

Aisha : Kuch nahi yaar main toh bas yahi soch rahi thi ki sab ne usi hotel pe party kyu rakhi jaha woh secret admirer aa raha hai

Arzoo : acha ha na di ab aap use saaf saaf bata dena ki aap shaadi shuda ho aur uspe koi interest nahi hai

Aisha : yeh baat toh sahi hai

 **Arzoo brings something in her hand**

Aisha : Yeh kya hai

Arzoo : Khoolke dekho toh sahi

 **It is a black gown with a slit at one end and pair of silver necklace and earrings with it**

Aisha : Is sab ki kya zaroorat thi aur tujhe itne saare paise kha se mile

Arzoo : daro mat paise churaye nahi hai part time job kiya hai maine mehnat ka phal hai yeh aur aaj party mein aap yahi pehnengi

Aisha : sure mein yahi pehnungi bohot khoobsurat hai

* * *

 **At the party**

 **Everything is decorated very well but no one leaving her is there**

 **Aisha is still gloomy**

Arzoo POV : Ab waqt aa gaya di aapka yeh sadness door krne ka

 **Arzoo comes running**

Arzoo : di mujhe woh aadmi mil gaya waha p khada hai aapka intezaar kar raha hain

Aisha : Abhi batati hoon use

* * *

 **A person is standing with his back faced towards her**

Aisha : Mr . Secret admirer aapko sharam nahi aati ek shaadi shudha ladki ko pyaar karte hue

oh shaayad aapko pata nahi hai ki mere pati kaun hai

 **Person turns**

Person : Mujhe achi tarah se pata hai Mrs Aisha Khanna aapka pati kaun hai

Aisha : Kavin

 **She immediately hugs him**

Aisha : Thanx a looooot aane ke liye tumhe pata hai maine tumhe kitna miss kiya

Wait a sec yeh tumhara plan tha na

Kavin : woh Aisha main

Aisha : Itna acha plan aur decorations tum nahi kar sakte yeh zarur Arzoo ne kiya hoga haina

KAvin : Correct Mrs. Khanna aap ke dimaag toh bilkul mere dimmag ki tarah hai

 **Aisha blushes hearing this**

Arzoo : Yeh thik nahi hai jiju plan sa mera phir bhi di ka dimaag aapke jaisa mere dimmag jaisa hai di ka dimaag aur mere ice-cream ke baremein mat bhoolna warna next month aapka first anniversary mein main help nahi karungi

Kavin : Acha baba Ice- cream pakki hai chalo ab party karte hai

 **Every one in CID come in**

Aisha : Aj main boot khush hoon sab hain na mere saath yehi mee liye kaafi hai is sab ki kya zaroorat thi

Kavin : Tum toh hamesha yehi kehti ho

Arzoo : Jiju ab plan ka final part

Aisha : aur kuch baaki hai kya

 **Suddenly Aisha sees Kavin singing with a guitar**

 _Pal.. do pal ki kyun hai zindagi_  
 _Iss pyaar ko hai sadiyan kaafi nahi_  
 _Toh khuda se maang loon_  
 _Mohallat main ek nai_  
 _Rehanaa hai bas yahaan_  
 _Ab door tujhse jana nahi..._  
 _Jo tu mera humdard hai_  
 _Jo tu mera humdard hai_  
 _Suhaana har dard hai_  
 _Jo tu mera humdard hai_

 _Teri muskuraahate hain taakat meri_  
 _Mujhko enhi se ummid mili_  
 _Chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan_  
 _Enmein hi hai sadaa hifaajat meri_  
 _Zindagaani badi khoobsurat hui_  
 _Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin_  
 _Jo tu mera hamdard hai_  
 _Jo tu mera hamdard hai_  
 _Suhaana har dard hai_  
 _Jo tu mera hamdard hai_

 _Teri dhadkanon se hai zindagi meri_  
 _Khwaahisein teri ab duaayein meri_  
 _Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye_  
 _Teri meri jaan jo ek hui_  
 _Lautunga yahaan tere paas mein haan_  
 _Vaada hai mera, mar bhi jaaun kahin_  
 _Jo tu mera hamdard hai_  
 _Jo tu mera hamdard hai_  
 _Suhaana har dard hai_  
 _Jo tu mera hamdard hai_

 **She gets tiery and hugs him**

Aisha : Pata nahi tumhe aur Arzoo ko kaise thanks bolu mere birthday ko itna special banane ke liye

Arzoo : Aapke pyaar ke saamne yeh toh kuch bh nahi hai di

Kavin : Iss baar sahi kaha Arzoo ne tum jabse mere zindagi mein aayi ho tabse meri zindagi aur mein badal gaye hai

Thanx a loooooooooot

Arzoo : Jiju iss baar sahi matlab main har baar sahi hoti hoon aur aapko yaad haina

Kavin : ha ha chalo ice - cream parlour chalte hai

Arzoo : Yay chalo na di

Aisha : Ha ha chalo

* * *

 **I hope u liked it Aisha di**

 **Likhe likhte haath dukh rahe hai**

 **Yeh sirf aapke liye hai**

 **Aapka bday gift**

 **\- Mia**


End file.
